


I'll Be There

by Jisatsu05



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PruIta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisatsu05/pseuds/Jisatsu05
Summary: Feliciano had a difficult day. Now he's home with Gilbert, and although things aren't perfect, Gilbert is patient and kind with him. If they have each other, then they'll never be alone.vent piece
Relationships: North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'll Be There

It had been a hard day. Since morning, Feliciano had felt like something was simply  _ off _ , and even now, he couldn’t shake the feeling. The tingling sensation didn’t leave his chest even as he leaned against Gilbert. 

Gilbert had an arm wrapped around him, and he felt Gilbert’s thumb rub a soothing pattern onto his shoulder as they sat together. Still, he knew Gilbert had work he needed to do for the night, and by staying like this, Feliciano was only taking that precious time away from him. His chest grew tight with emotion once more, and he tried to keep it from making its way to his eyes. There wasn’t even a reason for him to feel so terribly. Yet his mood only seemed too sour as the day had gone on. 

“Are you okay, Feli?” Gilbert asked. He did his best to look in Feliciano’s direction without shifting their position. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

A part of Feliciano did desperately want to talk about it, but what was there to say? There was no reason for him to feel so terribly. He just did, and no matter how much he wanted something to blame, he couldn’t find it.

Feliciano pulled his legs onto the couch, and he had his knees to his chest. Still, Gilbert let the other lean into him. “It’s just one of those days,” he said softly. “There’s, veh, nothing to talk about. I just... don’t feel good.” The thought of Gilbert’s pending work surfaced in his mind once more. 

“It’s okay to not feel good all the time. How was your morning?” He could feel the tension coming from Feliciano, and all Gilbert wanted was to see his sleeping face. A face that didn’t show the pain and hesitation of the present. The only thing Gilbert could do to help, though, was talk and perhaps make a cup of tea for Feliciano once he calmed down more. 

“Not fun.” Feliciano shook his head as he kept speaking, and he tried to focus on the warmth of being wrapped in Gil’s arms. “It happened again. The feeling of ‘I feel wrong’ wouldn’t leave me from the moment I woke up. I tried to push through it. I really tried. Now I just...” His voice trailed, and he leaned his forehead on his knees, obscuring his eyes from Gilbert’s line of sight as tears started to fill them.

“It’ll be okay, Feli.” Gilbert changed their position so he could cradle Feliciano better, and he focused on soothing the quiet sobs that wracked Feliciano’s body. “You’re strong, and one bad day can’t get you down.” He gave a small breath. “You always do this. It’s okay to feel sad. There’s no need to push away those emotions. I’m here for you, and so are your friends.”

Feliciano felt around for Gilbert’s hand to hold, his head still downcast. Then when he found it, he held tight, and said, “I don’t get it. Why do I just start feeling like this for no reason?”

Gilbert listened, but he knew that Feliciano wasn’t looking for an answer. Not from him at least. The anxieties that lay forgotten in his chest just needed their outlet, and now they weren’t giving Feliciano a choice. 

How cruel.

“Why do you have to sit here with me? I’m just wasting your time. And for reasons that I shouldn’t even be crying about.”

“Who said that you shouldn’t cry? Your eyes are more beautiful with a smile, but you deserve to have your emotions.” Gilbert assured him. “And about me, there isn’t anything I’d trade for being here with you. You’re my best friend. I could never just leave you here feeling so badly. You deserve better than that.” 

“So do you, Gil.”

For the better part of an hour, the two didn’t move, and Feliciano bounced his anxieties off of Gilbert, who talked him through all of them. Life would never be perfect, but they could make it work.

“You look really tired,” Gilbert said to Feliciano as he rubbed his cry-exhausted eyes.

“I probably do.” Feliciano laughed as a tic escaped him. “It’s been a long day, and I don’t think I’ll miss it.”

Feliciano never wanted to stop holding Gilbert’s hand, but he knew all good things had to come to an end. Like Gilbert had pointed out, he was tired, and honestly, the lights were starting to bother his eyes and make his sensory experience just a tad worse. 

“Can you turn off the lights, Gil?” 

“Of course.” 

Their hands slipped apart, and a few moments later, the light switch was flicked off. It made Feliciano instantly feel a bit better, as he hugged himself.

“Is that any better?”

“A lot.” 

Gilbert sat beside Feliciano once more, and they sat in silence until Feliciano really had almost fallen asleep. Since he still dealing with the residual effects of feeling “off,” Feliciano couldn’t help it. “You should go to bed, Feli. If you stay out here, you won’t sleep well.” 

“But I want to stay here.” It was comfortable beside Gilbert. More comfortable than he had been all day, and he liked how Gilbert was the only person who could calm him down so quickly. 

“I can tuck you in, but we can’t sleep out here, okay?” It took a moment, but he received a nod from Feliciano in response. “Come on, stand up, and I’ll get the sheets ready.”

Steadied by the hand on his shoulder, Feliciano made it to his bed without needing to see. Once settled, he felt Gilbert’s fingers thread through his hair. “Thank you,” he told Gilbert.

“We’ll always be there for each other. You know that.” 

Feliciano smiled, and Gilbert could only make out the faint outline of it due to the lights being out. “I’ve just got a bit of work to finish that I was procrastinating on. I would do it in here and keep you company, but then I’d have to turn on the lights.” He pushed Feliciano’s bangs out of his face some. “I’ll be in bed soon, and then tomorrow we can go to the meeting together. For now, get some rest.” 

A drawled tic left Feliciano’s, and Gilbert waited for his breathing to even out before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

With a breath, he couldn’t help but think that Feliciano deserved better than what life gave him, but if nothing else, they had each other for support. Just as Feliciano had always been willing to do so much for him, he would do the same for Feliciano. 

Forget perfection in life. It was messy, but they would make sure that mess was something they would experience together. Neither of them needed to be alone. 

“Everything will be okay, Feli.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't like how this came out, but I decided to post it because there is almost literally no pruita content. I won't add to this because it was a vent piece, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> comments much appreciated ^_^


End file.
